


Morning

by summerskwtch



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Spooning, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerskwtch/pseuds/summerskwtch
Summary: Angel can’t help but appreciate his cuddly Husker in the morning, and vice versa
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 78





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> ayee, first posted fic on here for day seven of huskerdust week :>
> 
> it's v fluffy & self-indulgent, okay?? don't look @ me-

Scarlet light peered through the curtains of Angel Dust’s bedroom as the spider stirred in his bed, who despite not wanting to seize the day quite yet, resisted the urge to pull the sheets over his head and continue on with his peaceful beauty sleep. He hazily allowed for his eyes to flutter open, his drowsy gaze resting on the snoring figure pressed up beside him. Angel grew warm as soon as he caught a glimpse of the peaceful look on Husk’s face, which bore a small, but blissful, smile. The cat’s burly arms were wrapped around the spider’s torso, holding him flush up against him as Angel also had all six of his arms wrapped around the feline. 

Mornings were usually like this, nowadays; Husk was a heavy sleeper and would typically continue asleep for an extra hour or more after Angel, and so this always gave the spider plenty of time to admire his sleeping beloved. He’d spend however long to watch the cat’s stomach evenly rise and fall as he slept, who would still remain contently snuggled up to the arachnid. Angel couldn’t help himself. Husk just looked so… at ease. From the soft smile that he held behind closed doors to his facial features that looked a lot less tired and weary and more warm and serene, the cat was obviously happier than he was months ago and it made the spider’s heart swell looking at him now. Angel wouldn’t usually dare to move around much in bed until Husk had finally gotten up, as he couldn’t bring himself to disturb the wholesome image he was somehow blessed with every morning nowadays. However, the position he was in was starting to make him stiffen, so he rolled onto his back and carefully propped himself onto his elbows, sitting up against the bedframe and keeping his lower pairs of arms wrapped around the snoozing feline. The spider’s gaze never left Husk, who in turn, kept his arms looped around his midsection, despite the change in position. 

Months ago, Angel wouldn’t have ever been able to guess just how much of a cuddle bug Husk secretly was, but after the rollercoaster of emotions that was them getting to know one another better over drunken nights at the bar and near sober activities throughout the day, the two of them had finally taken their relationship even further. It was a slow and steady climb, but they were more than okay with climbing that ladder of feelings together, each rung bringing about a newfound comfort in one another’s presence and even more ways in which they found themselves falling harder and harder for each other. The nights of gossip and rants grew longer, the flirty wisecracks started seeping with genuine affection, and walls came crashing down as two down-on-their-luck sinners began realizing just how much they really needed each other. 

Of course, when it came to two individuals who were stubborn as all of Hell coming to terms with their feelings, it was basically a guarantee to be an awkward and slippery slope. The two of them had spent who knows how long expertly avoiding having to reveal their ever growing affections. That is, until a particularly rough night where Angel hadn’t met up with Husk for their nightly drink routine came around. The cat had found himself concerning himself with the whereabouts of his reluctantly-labelled friend and the search that followed eventually led him to the arachnid on the roof of the hotel, a smoke in his hand and tears stained on his face. Husk hadn’t needed to ask what might’ve occurred beforehand when Angel gave him a look, one so full of misery and exhaustion, that basically confirmed his suspicions on what might’ve taken place earlier that night. 

Angel wasn’t sure what came over the cat in that instant. Pity? Protectiveness? Whatever it was, the cat lumbering over to his side, gently taking his hand, and pulling him into an embrace was an unexpected, but oh so very welcome, surprise. The two of them hadn’t spoken as they held each other in silence, minus the ongoing hustle and bustle of the pentagram going on all around them and the choked sobs of an emotionally vulnerable spider. Angel would’ve mentally kicked himself for looking that pathetic in front of Husk, but the cat’s arms wrapped tightly around him and the wings encasing the two of them in an enclosure that made it seem as if the rest of the world had fallen away and left just the two of them felt so… nice. Really nice. What made it even better was the feline’s unwillingness to let the arachnid go. And even after they hesitantly broke the embrace, Husk still kept a firm grip on Angel's hand, as if the thought of letting it go scared him. As they descended down the staircase and to the second floor of the hotel, they continued to hold onto each other. When they finally reached the door to Angel’s room, they could both sense the other’s unease about letting go.

So they didn’t.

That shared night between the two was originally meant to be a one-time thing. One to soothe each other’s loneliness and provide the other with comfort that of which the both of them hadn’t experienced in a long, long time. However, as unexpectedly as it did, it morphed into multiple nights of sharing body heat under the sheets of Angel’s bed, exchanging slow, passionate kisses in the dark as the emotionally charged duo refused to let the other go until the crack of morning, where one of them would eventually retreat to their own room before the rest of the hotel woke up. It wasn’t like anyone other than them had to know about their secret rendezvous.

The nights eventually became more and more intimate and the two denizens gradually started exploring and growing familiar with the other’s body, the physical contact ranging from gentle caresses along the other’s face and fur to kisses that would trail down backs, necks, arms, and anywhere else. Physical comfortability and touch-starved need eventually morphed into raging, mutual desire for the other, which only became stronger as the nights went on until eventually, they both caved into it. 

And by Lucifer, neither of them could truly express just how _heavenly_ it felt.

Now, when it came to addressing their relationship, the two of them spent a long time dancing around the subject. The reasoning for this was found somewhere on a spectrum between both feeling emotionally incapable of sitting down with the other and having a vulnerable conversation, albeit making them huge hypocrites thanks to the aforementioned nightly advances, and the mutual, unspoken fear they both had of the others perception of the relationship not being aligned with their own. 

Angel was a lot more used to being loud and vocal about whatever he was feeling. That wasn’t to say that he was used to having his words truly _mean_ anything, however, especially when it came to… whatever it was that he and Husk had for each other. The knowledge that whatever pet names, flirts, quips, or suggestions he now threw the cat’s way actually held a lot more emotional weight to them was a decently sized adjustment. Husk, on the other hand, was shyer than the spider was and strayed away from labels and pet names entirely for quite some time. Physical affection was manageable. Hell, it was much easier than actually _voicing_ their confusing as fuck feelings.

That was, until the two of them were going about their usual banter and Husk committed a teeny, tiny little slip-up. Husk was tidying up the bar while Angel was pestering him over another random thought that had been festering in his mind, which then turned into another topic for one of their classic debates. Eventually, it was Husk who left the spider only being able to combat with an indignant huff and folded arms and the cat, feeling quite pleased with himself, retorted with, “it’s alright, mio amore, not all of us can-“ 

Angel had uncrossed his arms and was looking at him with wide eyes and pink, flushed cheeks when he suddenly heard the pet name slip from Husk’s mouth. The cat in question caught himself in the middle of his sentence, ceasing his cleaning of another dirty shot glass as his eyes grew just as wide. He kept his gaze on the glass and cleaning rag, avoiding direct eye contact with the spider, not wanting to acknowledge his sudden slip of the tongue. It was unclear just exactly _where_ the sudden casual bout affection came from, much less _why_ he had decided to voice it in Italian. Had he _wanted_ to say that and just never realized it? Had he planned on verbalizing his feelings for Angel in Italian after finding out that that was the spider’s mother language? He was so very unsure. What he was sure of, however, was that he had said it out loud and there was no going back. 

He tore his eyes from the glass to glance at Angel, shame and embarrassment painted all over his face, only to be met with sparkling, pink irises that shone with endearment. Before Husk could process the affectionate gaze of his lover, the spider suddenly brought his hands up to the flustered old man’s face and plastered a generous kiss onto the cat’s snout, which was then eagerly returned. 

Once the kiss broke, they kept at a close distance of each other’s faces, exchanging hot breath. Angel then put on a fake pout of his lips. “So were ya ever plannin’ on tellin’ me you knew Italian, or…?” 

“Eh, I dunno. Maybe.” The cat huffed a low laugh. “Didn’t plan for it to be like this though.”

“Highly doubt ya planned to at all” the spider said, raising an eyebrow as a playful smirk graced his lips.

“Touche.”

“Well, since I now know ya been able to speak Italiano all this time, ya betta’ believe I’mma ask you to say a whole bunch o’ things later tonight,” he purred.

Husk rolled his eyes at the obvious implication of the spider’s statement, but allowed for a low chuckle to escape him, looking away as he begrudgingly allowed for a smile to crack through his grumpy demeanor.

***

Angel continued to gaze at his sleeping boyfriend and had planned on staying right where he was until he heard his phone buzz. He craned his neck in order to take a glance at the phone on the nearby nightstand, the notification that had popped up on the lit-up screen reading: 

“therapy w/ the gals - 11:00 am”

The arachnid’s smile transformed into an annoyed pout before glancing at the time told on his phone. _8:25 am_. More than enough time to freshen up and head downstairs to meet up with Charlie and Vaggie, but of course, he may as well start showering now, considering how time consuming drying out his fur ended up being. He took one more glance at the snoring kitty before he retracted his third pair of arms and unwillfully used his second set to carefully pry open the gentle grasp around his midsection, feeling a tinge of regret after hearing a small moan of protest.

The spider sat up and kicked his legs over the side of the bed, reaching over to the foot of it to grab his pink, silken robe. He swiftly put it on, but as he was finishing up tying the fabric belt around his waist, he felt warm, familiar claws and arms snake and lock themselves around his hips once more, along with a heavy weight shifting around before settling right back down again and pressing up against him. Angel could hear a soft rumble coming from the comforting presence, his smile returning as he looked over his shoulder to see his darling kitten purring up a storm. 

“Mmmm, what’re you doin’ up?” Husk tiredly murmured, eyes squeezed shut as he pressed his face up against Angel’s back. This didn’t have an affect on the volume of the purring, however. In fact, it only seemed to grow louder. Angel noticed the cat’s smile against his fur that accompanied the lawnmower-like noise, which caused him to chuckle lightly. 

“Pfft- Husky, I can’t stay in bed all day…” Angel answered, looking at his cuddly kitten with an overwhelming fondness. He lifted one of his hands to gently pet the top of Husk’s head, who eagerly leaned into the touch as he grumbled in response to the spider’s answer.

“Yeah ya can… s’too early…”

“What, and have Vags’ be up in my face about how I was late to another sesh?” 

Husk didn’t respond right away, instead, softly tightening his grip on the spider, as if that would’ve prevented him from leaving the cat alone in bed for a little while longer. The cat demon’s clinginess never ceased to warm Angel’s heart, and this was no exception as the taller demon’s grin grew ever wider. 

The two sinners remained like that for a few minutes or so, Husk rubbing his face up against Angel as the taller man kept his hand on the feline’s head, rubbing the spots behind the cat's ears in repeated, circular motions. 

Eventually, the cat sat up, but instead of opening his eyes and letting go, he readjusted himself behind Angel so that he was almost fully resting on the lanky sinner’s back. He situated his head on one of the spider’s shoulders as his arms continued to hug the spider from behind. “Don’t mean ya gotta leave just yet, asshole…”

And there was the snark that Angel loved all too much. That combined with the cheek fluff lightly tickling Angel’s neck thanks to the elder man’s position caused the arachnid to giggle a bit. “Aw, does me wanting to be a bit earlier than usual make ya upset, kitten?”

“Yes.”

“Anything I can do ta make ya feel better?”

“You can come back the fuck to sleep.”

Angel had to restrain himself from straight up guffawing at this point, using one of his hands to stifle a cackle at his boyfriend’s tired clinginess. 

As if Husk wasn’t testing his self control enough, the cat then swung his legs over the side of the bed so that one of each was situated around Angel. The older man then crossed them in front of the spider’s torso, so that they along with his arms were encasing Angel in an all-limbed embrace from behind, his purring growing increasingly louder. Husk then dug his snout into the crook of the taller man’s slim neck and planted a couple kisses right there, causing a tingling sensation to course through the spider’s neck.

Angel bit his lip before finally allowing for his contained laughter to spill out, holding onto the hands hugging him with his own as his eyes watered. “Husky-!” He managed to shriek before the cat interrupted him by pulling him back down onto the mattress so that the two were now spooning, the smaller of them continuing to hold onto the spider with all of his limbs, including his patterned wings.

The energy had started to settle back down again, as the therapeutic rumbling continued at a lower volume now and Angel had finally calmed down from Husk’s sudden attack of affections. The spider let himself sink back into bed as he leaned into the warm embrace of his lover. 

The spider knew that he’d have to get up eventually, but who says that he didn’t have at least a couple more minutes to spare?

**Author's Note:**

> i don't usually write all that much, but I def do a lotta art, so do consider checking out my socials for more content from me <3 (i also drew some art for this fic :eyes:)
> 
> i'm @summerskwtch on Twitter, IG, & Tumblr :]


End file.
